


A Zombie Love Story

by lynnkath08



Category: Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Kaitlyn, or K, is a young female zombie and the girlfriend of R. What happens when they encounter the human survivors, especially Julie, who turns out to be K's cousin?





	A Zombie Love Story

**K's outfit, nails, hair, and makeup:**

 

* * *

***K's POV***

 I was wandering mindlessly around the airport, not knowing where I'm going or what I'm doing. I'm just walking.  

_Seriously. What the hell am I doing with my life? I'm so pale, and I should get out more. I should eat better. My posture is bad. I should stand up straighter. Maybe people would like me more if I stood up straighter, right? Seriously, what is up with me? Why am I like this? Oh yeah, that's right. It's because I'm dead. I shouldn't beat myself up over it, I mean, we're all dead. This dude on my left is dead, that lady on my right is dead, that one guy sitting on a bench is also dead, and I know for sure that the others behind me are also dead. I wish I could introduce myself but I can't even remember my own name anymore. I'm pretty sure it started with a K, so that's what I call myself. K. I can't remember my name, my life before this apocalypse shit, or my job, although my outfit would suggest I was either unemployed or maybe I worked at some clothing store. I don't even know anymore. One thing I do know is that I have a boyfriend. Yes, I may be dead, but I do have a boyfriend, and he's dead as well. Like me, he doesn't remember anything about his past life or his name, but he says that it started with an R, so that's what I call him. R. Everyone in this airport, including myself, looks awful, but when I look at R, I find him to be extremely handsome._

I kept on walking straight ahead until I saw a tall figure in a familiar red hoodie and walked towards him. Once I reached him I gently grabbed his arm, and he slowly turned to face me and groaned. I groaned back. This is our way of communicating with each other, and no, we're not angry at each other. This is how our "conversations" go. We just awkwardly stare at each other, groan, say each others names, and we also manage to say a few words.

"K," R said to me.

"R," I responded. He rested his forehead on mine, our noses touching. We separated, then he gently grabbed my hand and we continued walking. When we reached the security gate we let go of each others hands and I let R go through the gate first and the officer waved his hand-held detector in front of him. It was my turn to go through, and as always, the detector would go off because of the jewelry I wore. I moved my hair out of the way to reveal my earrings and put my hair back down, then I lifted the bottom of my shirt to reveal my belly ring and pulled my shirt back down. R held my hand again and we kept walking. We do this everyday. If it weren't for him, it would be lame and boring, but he makes everything fun, even if it's just wandering around. As we kept walking we saw a guy who kept staring at me, which was really creepy. I mean, we're all creepy in a way, but this one guy just won't stop staring at me.

"Pretty," creepy guy said.

"My...girl," R said as he held my hand tighter. This is why I love him. He's very protective of me.

"What...ever," creepy guy said then he walked away.

"Thank...you," I said.

"You're...welcome. Must protect...my love," R said. Aww! That's actually the longest speech I've ever heard from him. Everyday we learn more words.

As we walked he took a pink bouquet from a gift shop, or what used to be a gift shop.

"For...you," he said as he handed me the flowers.

"Thank you...honey," I said as I took the flowers. First time I gave him a nickname.

"You're welcome...sweetie," R said. Nicknames. We learn new stuff everyday.

"Young...love. How...cute," a lady said as she walked past us.

We kept on walking until we reached an escalator, which surprisingly still works. Once we reached the top, R gently placed a hand on my cheek and stared at me.

"Love...you," he said to me.

"Love...you...too," I said back.

We stared at each other until we were interrupted by another corpse.

"Move...bitch...out...the...way," the rude corpse said as he pushed us. Very rude.

"Stupid...ass," R said. I totally agree with him.

"Jack...ass...fucker," I said. R stared at me again. "What?" I asked him.

"Cute...when...mad," R said. I groaned in response, then we continued walking.

It was a really long walk and we heard a strange noise. We looked to our right and saw what we call Boneys. Boneys don't really bother us much, but they'll eat anything with a heartbeat. I mean we will to, but at least we're not as bad as them. I guess some of us just give up. Do I look forward to becoming one of them. Hell no! We kept walking until we saw a horizontal escalator, and it still works, surprisingly. We've never been in this part of the airport before. We were walking straight ahead until we reached a bar, or what used to be a bar, and saw our friend and we sat next to him. He goes by the name M. M is R's best friend, but ever since R and I got together, M became my best friend as well. The 3 of us would occasionally grunt and stare awkwardly at each other.

"Hungry," R said.

"City," M responded.

"Bored," I said.

R turned to look at me. "Sex," he said.

"Want...you," I said to him.

"Get...a...room," M said to us.

R and I both got up and left the bar and walked until we reached our home, an airplane.

***R's POV***

As soon as K and I went into our airplane home, we sat on one of the plane's seats, then grabbed each other's intimate areas. Yes, this is our way of having "sex." We rest our foreheads together and groan softly while she places one of her hands between my legs, and I place one hand between her legs and the other hand on her breasts. This goes on for about five to ten minutes. Oh how I wish to actually have sex with her. From what I once heard, sex involved with removing our clothes, and the male would slip his special organ between his legs into the hole between the female's legs. Thinking about that would make me blush if I was still alive. I would probably blush redder than my hoodie. I always think of doing those things with K, but we're both dead. I wonder if she thinks the same way. The longer I touched her, I could've sworn I felt her getting warmer each second. I decided to move my hand above her breasts, and when I did that I felt a heartbeat.

***K's POV***

I was sitting with R as we touched each other's intimate places, and we stayed this way for a few minutes until I felt his hand above my breasts. I moved back to look at him.

"What?" I asked him. I was surprised with my voice. It was a bit louder than usual, and I spoke a little faster than before.

"Your...heart," R said.

"My heart?" I asked, then I placed my hand on my chest. I felt a heartbeat. I actually felt a heartbeat! "Oh my goodness! My heart is beating! I'm alive again!" I said happily. I was able to talk faster again.

"Yeah," R said.

I held his hand, which was also starting to warm up. "You're getting there too," I told him as I kissed his cheek. "Let's go out," I said as we left the plane. I grabbed a frying pan, kitchen knife, and baseball bat on the way out.

Once we were outside I decided to walk like a corpse again so everyone would believe I'm still one of them.

"K?" R said, his voice louder than usual.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I feel it, my heart," R said, talking a little faster than before.

I placed my hand on his chest and felt a heartbeat. "R, you're alive again!" I said. 

"I know," R said as he grabbed my face and kissed me. That was our very first kiss.

"Humans," we heard someone say. We turned to see our friend M. "You...humans," he said as he pointed and walked towards us.

"You still recognize us, right? We're your friends," R said.

"Please don't eat us," I said.

"No," M said. He wiped some blood on mine and R's faces to trick the others into thinking we were still one of them. "Walk," he said.

We walked until we spotted two Boneys. Shit.

R looked at me. "K, if anything happens to us I just want you to know that I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked as he held out a Hello Kitty cupcake ring.

"R, right now is not the right time to do this when we're on the verge of getting killed, but I want you to know that I love you too, and yes, I will marry you," I told him.

"Great, because you're stuck with me forever," R said as he placed the plastic ring on my finger.

"Good, because I want to be stuck with you forever," I said, then we kissed. I felt something grab my left arm and screamed. A Boney grabbed me.

"I got you sweetheart!" R said as he hit the Boney with the frying pan, and I chopped its head off with the kitchen knife.

"Invite me...to the wedding," M said.

"We will," I said as I hit the other Boney with the baseball bat and knifed its head off. We heard a gunshot and I felt pain on my left shoulder.

"K! You're bleeding!" R said.

"I know!" I said as I held my shoulder. I looked to the side and noticed a blonde girl looking at me, with her hand over her mouth and a shocked look on her face, and she walked towards me.

"Kaitlyn?! Oh my god! Kaitlyn!" the blonde girl said as she started running closer to me. Kaitlyn? Is that my name? It might be, considering that it starts with a K. "Kaitlyn it is you!" she said as she hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry? What's going on?" I asked.

"Katie, it's me! Julie!" the blonde girl, known as Julie, said. "We're cousins!" she added.

All of a sudden my head started hurting really bad, and I started screaming. I began seeing images in my head. I saw a little girl sitting on a swing, with another little girl pushing the swing, both girls laughing. It made me realize the girl on the swing was me, and the girl pushing the swing was Julie. My headache faded as I came back to reality.

"Honey are you alright?" R asked.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked.

"Everything ok?" M asked.

"Oh my god, Julie! It is you!" I said as I hugged Julie tight. I felt tears running down my face.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Julie said as she hugged me back.

"Sorry to ruin your moment but if we don't fight, we'll all die," M said.

"Shit, you're right," I said as we saw more Boneys.

"Don't worry baby, I got you," R said as he picked up a vacuum cleaner and threw it at the Boneys, knocking two of them down.

"Who brings a vacuum cleaner on vacation?" I asked.

"No one. It was part of what I collected. Here, I got you a pink one. Throw it at those bad guys," R said.

"Thanks," I said as I pick up the vacuum cleaner and threw it, knocking three Boneys down.

We then saw soldiers approaching. "Who the hell do we shoot?" one soldier asked.

"This asshole!" M said as he threw a Boney towards the soldier, who shot it. "Hi," M said to the soldier.

During the fight, it was humans and corpse against the Boneys. Another Boney grabbed me and I screamed.

"Hey Bonehead!" R yelled at the Boney attacking me. I looked at him and noticed the tip of his finger was bleeding. He's alive! The Boney ran towards him, only to be hit by a frying pan.

"Thanks honey," I said as I chopped the Boney's head off. "And you're bleeding! You're alive!" I said to R as I hugged and kissed him.

"Aww!" Julie said.

"Get a room," M said.

The fight went on for awhile until all the Boneys were gone and the rest of the zombies slowly become humans again.

***timeskip***

R and I were walking into the city, with Julie in front of us, and we went into a house. It was nice and warm inside.

"Hey Nora," Julie said as she waved at a brown haired girl.

"Hey Julie," the brown haired girl, known as Nora, said as she waved back. She then looked at me and R. "Who are they?" she asked.

"This is my cousin Kaitlyn, and her boyfriend R," Julie said.

"Fiancé, actually. I proposed to her today," R said.

"Yep," I said as I showed them the Hello Kitty cupcake ring.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Nora said.

"I know. These two need a shower. No offense to you two," Julie said.

"It's ok. We really do need a shower," I said as I smelled myself, and almost gagged.

"We'll get you some fresh clothes, and I will go clean up your wounds," Nora said as she grabbed a first aid kit.

***timeskip to night time***

I was laying in bed for the first time in so long, with R laying beside me. I forgot how comfortable it felt to lie down in a soft bed, but it's amazing. The door opened to reveal Julie and Nora.

"Don't mind us, we just want to check on you," Nora said.

"Are you two comfy?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, we're comfy," I said.

"Yep, thank you," R said.

"No problem. Good night," Julie said.

"Good night," R and I both said.

"Good night, you two. And no funny business," Nora joked as she winked, and both girls left and shut the door.

"Is this ok?" R asked as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Yeah it's fine," I told him.

"Hold on, I'm gonna remove my pants," R said.

"Go ahead, I'm gonna remove my bra. Don't look," I said as I managed to remove my bra without having to remove my nightgown. I turned around to see R staring at me. "What?" I asked as I dropped my bra on the floor.

"Nothing," R said as he looked at my chest, then blushed. "I've just been having some weird thoughts in my mind," he added.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, I've always wonder what it was like to have sex," R said as he blushed harder.

"Sweetie, I've been having those exact same thoughts too," I said as I blushed.

"Really?" R asked.

"Yeah. Nora said no funny business, but I say screw it, let's just do it," I said as I grabbed R's face and kissed him.

R pulled away from me. "Are you sure you want this? I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"Yes, I want this. And you're not going to hurt me, I trust you," I told him.

"Ok," R said as he kissed me again. As we kissed, I felt him sliding his hand between my legs.

* * *

"Wow, that was amazing," I said as I rest my head on R's shoulder.

"I know, it felt good," R said, then he ruffled my hair.

"I'd go for another round, but I'm exhausted after five rounds," I said.

"Same here, sweetheart," R chuckled as he kissed my cheek.

"Yeah. Good night, sweetie. I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Kit-Kat. Good night," R said as we kissed, then fell asleep.

***the next day***

**Kaitlyn's new outfit, nails, hair, and makeup:**

 

I was sitting outside with R as we watched the huge wall being demolished.

"So, do you remember your name yet?" I asked R.

"No," he responded.

"Well, you know, you could just give yourself one. Just pick one. Whatever you want," I told him.

"I like R," R said.

"Really? You don't want to know what it was? You don't want your old life back?" I asked.

"No, I want this one," he told me.

"Just R, huh?" I said as I leaned on his shoulder.

"Yep, just R," he said as he kissed me softly.

***1 year later***

R and I just got married and we are now having our first dance as a married couple. I then noticed R looking tense as he looked at Julie's dad, my uncle. My uncle did the "I'm watching you" sign towards R, but I knew he was just messing with him.

"Sweetie, relax. You know he's just joking," I giggled softly.

"I know, honey. I love you," R said.

"I love you too, sweetheart," I said. "Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"You know you can tell me anything, sweetie. We are married after all," R said.

"Ok, but whatever you do, don't freak out. At least try not to freak out," I said.

"I promise I won't freak out, Kit-Kat. Please tell me," R said.

"Well, let's just say that we have a kid on the way," I told him.

"Sweetie, are you pregnant?" R asked me. I just nodded. "Katie, that's amazing!" he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, really. I look forward to starting a family with you. Ever since I met you in the airport, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," R said as he kissed me.

"I love you, R."

"I love you too, Kitty Cat."


End file.
